the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice of America (Season 2)
The second season of The Voice of America premiered on February 3, 2016, beginning with the first round of auditions in each of the 5 regions. Judges and hosts Ryan Tedder, Madonna, and Justin Timberlake were inaugurated as judges for the show. Ryan Seacrest is the host. Audition process The cities of New York, Los Angeles, Dallas, Miami, and Denver are where the auditions will take place. They are called Regionals. People within their specified regional will head to one of these 5 cities and sing through three rounds. The first round begins with Room Auditions. For these, you will sing along with nine other strangers in order to impress two producers who will send through to the second round the singers with the best talent. This will continue until each region has 50 artists filled. The second round entails the 50 that advanced singing one song in front of a panel of three celebrity judges, and then they will vote for whether or not you deserve to move on to Round 3 of the Regional Auditions. Singers with at least two votes from the celebrity judges will get the opportunity to advance on to Round 3. There is no cap to the amount of people that can get voted through to the Third Round. The third and final round has singers going up in front of an audience of 10,000 people. The celebrity judges are also there, and will be making the final decision. After the third round, the three judges will discuss in private who should be in the Top 12 of the Region. Top 60 Artists ;Color key Winner Runner-up Eliminated in the National rounds Eliminated in the Regional rounds New York Color key: Week 1: New York Top 12: Billboard #1 Hits The New York Top 12 performed on Wednesday, March 17, 2015 with results following on Thursday, March 18, 2015. Week 2: New York Top 9: Current iTunes Top 200 The New York Top 9 performed on Wednesday, March 24, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 25, 2016. Los Angeles Color key: Week 1: Los Angeles Top 12: Billboard #1 Hits The Los Angeles Top 12 performed on Wednesday, March 17, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 18, 2016. Week 2: Los Angeles Top 9: Current iTunes Top 200 The Los Angeles Top 9 performed on Wednesday, March 24, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 25, 2016. Dallas Color key: Week 1: Dallas Top 12: Billboard #1 Hits The Dallas Top 12 performed on Wednesday, March 17, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 18, 2016. Week 2: Dallas Top 9: Current iTunes Top 200 The Dallas Top 9 performed on Wednesday, March 24, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 25, 2016. Miami Color key: Week 1: Miami Top 12: Billboard #1 Hits The Miami Top 12 performed on Wednesday, March 17, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 18, 2016. Week 2: Miami Top 9: Current iTunes Top 200 The Miami Top 9 performed on Wednesday, March 24, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 25, 2016. Denver Color key: Week 1: Denver Top 12: Billboard #1 Hits The Denver Top 12 performed on Wednesday, March 17, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 18, 2016. Week 2: Denver Top 9: Current iTunes Top 200 The Denver Top 9 performed on Wednesday, March 24, 2016 with results following on Thursday, March 25, 2016.